


Last Stardust

by tianeyuan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Just pure angst honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianeyuan/pseuds/tianeyuan
Summary: “It must be nice up there, when every star has someone in the vast sky,” he had muttered to himself as realization hit him that his last star had faded away.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Last Stardust

Emiya sighed as he sat up on his bed, his fingers threading through his hair as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He looked around and found himself in a large bed, surrounded by white walls, with a night table and an empty glass of water beside him.

“Good grief,” he muttered under his breath as he pushed over the white covers and walked out of his room. “The same dream again and again. Is this perhaps a gift from Satan himself? Or a punishment from the gods themselves for continuing down the path I have chosen?”

HIs elbows rested on his knees as he looked down at the floor. He vividly remembers everything, down to every little detail. He remembers being surrounded by fire as a kid, laying down helplessly in the middle of the raging flames of Fuyuki, on the brink of death, his throat and lungs burning. He remembers seeing the tall buildings and street lamps collapsing down on him, crushing his little and fragile body.

He remembers the desperate cries of a man clad in a black trench coat, yelling at the top of his lungs. He remembers the man’s begs and pleas for someone — anyone — to answer him back in the fiery chaos. “Is there anyone out there? Please, answer me! Someone! Anyone!”

He remembers how desperate he was to respond to the cries of that unknown man, but the burning pain if his throat and lungs from inhaling the smoke prevented him from doing so, leaving him trapped under the debris with all hope lost until the man finally started digging and throwing objects aside. “Why is he doing that?” his past self thought. “Why is he so desperate?”

He remembers the dull eyes he had when gazing up at the purple sky and the relieved face of a man who cried “Oh thank goodness, you’re alive! You’re alive!” when he had seen the young boy’s face. The man took the boy’s — Emiya’s hand — in his and placed it against his cheek, leaning in the touch as tears began streaming down his face. The man didn’t seem to care that Emiya was covered in dirt and ash, his expression was one of joy and relief that he has found someone else that was alive.

He then learnt that the man’s name was Kiritsugu Emiya when he visited him at the hospital and brought him back to his home as his son, both being greeted by a young girl named Taiga Fujimaru.

He remembers sitting next to Kiritsugu on the engawa, late at night, watching the fireflies and talking about each of their dreams.

“Well then, I’ll become a hero of justice!” Shirou had said with such enthusiasm.

He saw Kiritsugu smile at him lovingly as the old man leaned against the shogi doors and drew his last breath.

Emiya closed his eyes as he sat up and headed out, walking down the halls of Chaldea to the kitchen to refill his glass of water.

After refilling, he took a seat on one of the numerous chairs in the dining room, seeing his own face reflected in the water. He saw his own pained expression and his messy and disheveled hair.

The dream was still vivid in his mind. Although he wouldn’t call it a dream anymore, he’s rather call it a flashback and a punishment.

He saw the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War in a flash, seeing his younger self with Saber, the King of Knights, fighting side by side, but failed to save her heart when he finally understood the King of Knights. He remembers the Tohsaka girl who he frequently saw at Homurahara Academy. He remembers the Matou girl who visited his house daily.

He remembers the contract he made with the World, Alaya, in order to pursue his dreams to become a hero of justice and save humanity, continuing his dreams and in hopes of following the same path as his adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emiya.

Lastly, he remembers when everyone had turned their back against him. He remembers questioning the authorities, asking what had he done wrong when he was saving everyone and becoming a hero of justice, when he simply fought a war to hopefully bring an end to it; not to be labelled as the one who was pulling the strings from behind. He remembers his last moments, in front of a crowd, standing on top of a gallows, a noose around his neck as the last moments of his clock ticked down to zero.

Emiya sighed again as he downed another cup of water before heading back to his room. He stopped by a large window, gazing up at the stars in the indigo night sky.

He vowed to himself as he would stop anyone from following the same path as his and suffer the same consequences as him and persuade them to think of something else. He didn’t want anyone to repeat the same mistakes as he did nor suffer the same fate as he did.

Yet he failed once again, seeing, you, his Master so determined to save the world. While it may not be the same as being a hero of justice, the idea of saving everyone — with the help of the Grail — was still an idea that could possibly evolve into becoming an ally of justice. He wanted to try and persuade them, yet he failed. Your determined and unwavering resolve shook something within him, which prompted him to accompany you nontheless.

He should’ve saved you from falling too deep, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to when you were so hopeful and seeing how everyone was so hopeful to save humanity, but he should’ve done that from the beginning.

He remembers seeing your blood on his hands, his eyes wide with shock and anger as your body was just a few metres away, laying in a pool of your own blood, a sword’s tip pointing and gleaming under the moonlight, holding up its place in your chest, the blood still seeping out and staining your clothes.

He knew the outcome would’ve been something similar to this, yet he allowed himself to sit back and enjoy the ride anyways.

He should’ve stopped you, but he didn’t. How could he, when you seemed so hopeful? How could he stop you when you were so determined and had so much faith in yourself? He still remembers the last words you muttered to him before you drew your last breath. “Archer… No… Emiya… Thank you… I had… a great time…”

He remembers wanting to scream and curse the gods for being so stupid, so foolish. He gripped his hands into fists and looked up at the skies, seeing the stars.

“It must be nice up there, when every star has someone in the vast sky,” he had muttered to himself as realization hit him that his last star had faded away in front of him.


End file.
